


Lazy Mornings

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sarutobi Asuma, Cigarettes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hatake Kakashi, its literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakashi and Asuma have a day off and they make the most of it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Sarutobi Asuma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a dear and horny friend. <3

Every morning, like clockwork, Asuma wakes up and smokes a cigarette. Then he makes a fresh pot of coffee and waits patiently for Kakashi to wander out of bed. His favorite part is when Kakashi comes out of the room with his hair sticking up, rubbing his still tired eyes. Sometimes, Asuma will make him a cup of coffee and slide into his, sending him back to the warmth of their bed with a forehead kiss. 

Kakashi knew Asuma’s schedule better than he did. He could feel the bed dip as Asuma got out from under the covers. Asuma would tuck Kakashi back in so he wouldn't get cold. He could hear the cellophane crinkle from Asuma grabbing the pack of cigarettes he kept by the bedside. If Kakashi was lucky he would catch a nice view of Asuma’s muscular and toned ass before the man slid on a loose pair of sweatpants. Kakashi would have to hold back from smacking it, letting Asuma know he was awake. Other days Asuma would stretch out like a cat, his biceps and abs flexing, Kakashi wanted to bury his face in the man’s chest. 

Asuma would wait until he got out into the kitchenette before he smoked. He would open the window to stop the smoke from swirling around in the room. Kakashi could smell it still as it lingers around the room, on Asuma’s pillows, and on the sheets. It permeated the apartment and he didn’t mind it. The smell mixed with pine and aftershave sent his heart into a frenzy, it was familiar and warm. 

He took his time getting up out of bed, as soon as the smell of coffee mixed with the smoke - Kakashi knew it was time. 

“Hey, love.” Asuma’s sweatpants hung dangerously low and Kakashi was happy to be in the small space with his beautiful boyfriend. His chest was decorated in bites and Kakashi felt is cock waking up before his brain. Asuma had the mug for him in his hands and Kakashi practically floated to meet him. 

“We have a day off. Tsunade promised.” Kakashi yawned, his sharp teeth flashing in the morning light. Just another favorite of Asuma’s, those teeth were always the subject of the fantasies he shared with Kakashi. 

“We do. How do you want to spend it?” There was a glint in those brown eyes and dimples in his smirk. Kakashi couldn’t focus on making sure his mug made it to his lips before he tipped hot coffee down his front. 

“I don’t know. I’m open for anything.” Kakashi caught himself before he acted stupid. Even after dating for three years he was still enamored. 

Asuma pressed his hip against the kitchen island and he took a long drag from his cigarette, before snuffing it out. “ _ I’m _ still open. We can start with that.” 

Kakashi blinked and then grinned. “If that’s what you’d like to do.” 

“I would very much like that, yes.” Asuma laughed and then ran his hands down his chest, highlighting all the beautiful marks Kakashi gave him, pausing once to tease Kakashi, by pulling on his hardened nipples. He winked as he curved his thumbs under the sagging waistline of his sweatpants, dropping them where he was standing. 

Kakashi could never get tired of the view laid out in front of him. Asuma’s thick cock stood proudly against his stomach, it was already hard and dripping pre-cum. He made a show of it, slowly pumping his length, enticing the now fully awake Copy Nin. He knew Asuma was big but every time he sees it in full he can’t believe it. It made his mouth water. 

The Copy Nin acted on impulse and got down on his knees and swirled his tongue around the head of Asuma's cock.With out warning he took Asuma into his mouth, reveling in the gasp Asuma let out. He made sure to pay special attention to the prominent vein under his cock and the slit that dripped salty delicious come on his tongue. He even ghosted his sharp canine letting Asuma feel it as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked. 

Asuma took his hands and carded them through the sliver hair, glancing down at Kakashi, with fondness and arousal. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking for consent to do what he really wanted to do to the Copy Nin. As soon as Kakashi let out a muffled ‘yes’, Asuma took over and began fucking Kakashi’s mouth. 

Kakashi enjoyed it. He relaxed, and savored the feeling of Asuma’s fat cockhead repeatedly hitting the back of his throat. Kakashi’s own neglected length was creating a wet spot in the front of his sweatpants. He wanted nothing more than to jerk off, to chase his own release as much as Asuma was. He was shaken out of his trance by Asuma yanking him back when he got close. His chest was red, thanks to the full body blush and his chest heaved. It was a heavenly sight. Kakashi risked chakra exhaustion and opened the eye that held his Sharingan, permanently engraving the image in his memory. 

The Copy Nin stood up and wiped the drool and come off his chin. Asuma took Kakashi’s face and kissed him like he needed the man to live. Kakashi loved the feeling of Asuma’s hands on the small of his back pulling him close. He loved the little noises his boyfriend made as he nibbled at his collarbone and the feeling of Asuma’s beard brushing against his neck.

“Bend over.” Kakashi whispered as he pulled back, pointing to the counter top. Asuma licked his lips and took his time placing his elbows on the counter and bending over, displaying himself and further hypnotizing the man who loved him. “You’re going to kill me.” 

“It’ll be a nice death then.” Asuma chuckled and rested his head on his hand, watching Kakashi intensely. 

Kakashi lifted his - really Asuma’s - shirt over his head and undid the drawstring on his sweatpants. A lazy early morning fuck is at the top of Asuma’s list of favorite activities. The look of care and concentration that Kakashi always had on his face before he fucked him senseless made his heart full. 

“Any day now, baby.” Asuma hummed and began to stroke himself again. Kakashi snorted and made sure the man was still stretched from their activities the night prior. There was leftover lube and come in Asuma’s still prepared hole - much to Kakashi’s delight and minor disgust. He still added a few fingers just in case, before lining his aching cock up and pushing into Asuma with a low groan. 

“ _ Fuck, Kakashi _ .” Asuma’s head dropped off his hand, his forehead thumped against the counter top. Kakashi smiled and stilled as his hips met Asuma’s pillowed cheeks. Annoyed, Asuma wiggled his hips, trying to get him to move. Kakashi grabbed his hips tight and a grunt escaped his lover. 

“Give me a minute. This is my favorite part.” Kakashi purred in Asuma’s ear, pushing the man’s chest flat against the cold counter top. He grabbed the hand that Asuma still had on his length, and placed the hand on the counter next to his still resting head. 

It drove Asuma to make more deep and needy noises. Kakashi took his minute to appreciate the view and the feel of his boyfriend’s tight heat before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in, hitting his prostate on the first try.

Asuma let out a breathless cry and Kakashi continued his onslaught against the man’s prostate. He didn’t want Asuma to come too quickly so he adjusted his thrusts right when Asuma’s moans reached a higher octave. 

Asuma growled and lifted his head. Kakashi used the moment to kiss the man, gently nipping at his bottom lip. He continued to tease Asuma, who was now a writhing mess under him. 

The Copy Nin could feel the familiar warmth pool in his belly and he finally gave Asuma what he wanted. He snaked an arm around his boyfriend's waist and pumped Asuma’s thick leaking cock in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long for Asuma to come with a shout, dragging Kakashi down with him. 

The Copy Nin rested his chest on Asuma’s back and closed his eyes until he could catch his breath. 

He could hear cellophane and a lighter click, the smell of smoke reintroduced into the air like an old friend. Kakashi sat up and slowly pulled out. Asuma hissed, and then relaxed, puffing away on his cigarette. They didn’t bother redressing, they will do this again later and he didn’t care to keep pulling his pants up. 

Come dripped slowly out of Asuma and Kakashi felt an overwhelming need to lick it away. Kakashi could feel the familiar burn of Asuma’s dark eyes fixed on his face. 

“Stop drooling, you look like Bull.” There was a snicker and Kakashi softly smacked Asuma’s ass, making him laugh even harder. 

“You’re the one making a mess. All over the counter Asuma? Really?” Kakashi huffed and then snorted. Asuma moved away from the island on shaky legs and looked at the work he made of the lower cabinet doors and the edge of the counter top. 

“Good thing we don't eat here.” He grabbed a paper towel and wiped up the fast drying come. 

Kakashi picked their clothes up and padded towards the bedroom. “We need a shower.” He yelled back at his smoking boyfriend. 

“Can we take a bath? My legs are wobbly.” Asuma finished his cigarette and then made his way to the bathroom. Kakashi had listened to Asuma and drew a bath for them. “Baby, I love you.” 

Kakashi laughed and pulled Asuma in for a kiss. 


End file.
